Reddie OS - Avenir à deux
by Charlie Brns
Summary: C'est la suite de "Avenir", mais cette histoire peut aussi être lue indépendamment. Richie et Eddie veulent partir vivre ensemble, mais une mauvaise nouvelle risque de compromettre leur plan.


Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'ils étaient ensembles avec Eddie. Ils étaient heureux, bien que forcés de se cacher. Ils ne pouvaient pas avouer à la population de Derry, sous peine de se faire tabasser, insulter, rabaisser. En un sens ils en avaient eu l'habitude plus jeunes avec Bowers et sa bande. Mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque. Après qu'ils se soient mis ensembles – Eddie ayant fait le premier pas vers Richie – ils étaient restés longtemps à se cacher même de leurs amis. Eddie avait des craintes c'est sûr, mais les Losers étaient ses amis et il était persuadé qu'ils accepteraient. En revanche Richie ne pensait pas de la même manière. Il avait confiance en eux mais il avait appris à cacher sa sexualité depuis des années, et il n'était pas prêt à en parler au groupe. Enfin… ce qu'il en restait. Beverly était partie à Portland peu après qu'elle ait tabassé son père. Bill et ses parents avaient déménagé dans une ville à côté de New York. Ben était partit lorsqu'ils durent entrer au lycée. Il voulait suivre son rêve de devenir architecte et chacun l'avait encouragé. C'était le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux qu'il avait dit au revoir à ses amis restants. Stan était quant à lui était parti il y avait de ça quelques mois. Son père avait été muté dans une autre synagogue. Finalement ils n'étaient plus que trois. Mais Mike aidait beaucoup son père malade et vieux à la ferme. Alors ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup. Restaient Richie et Eddie, amoureux, et prêt à vivre ensemble pour la rentrée de septembre.

Eddie, qui était du genre à beaucoup planifier, était tout de même moins prévoyant que Richie, dont son avenir était très bien défini dans sa tête. Lui et Eddie, à L.A., libres. C'était le dessein qu'il se faisait. Et Eddie était prêt à le suivre. Il avait eu peur qu'il préfère rester auprès de sa mère, mais finalement il avait été plus que d'accord avec le projet de Richie. Et d'ici trois mois ils y seraient.

* * *

Mais il arriva un malheur qui changea tous ses plans. On était mi-avril, quand Eddie arriva les larmes aux yeux chez Richie. Ce dernier était dans le garage en train de remettre la chaîne de son vélo. Il entendit son petit-ami arriver, et il perdit vite son sourire en se rendant compte qu'il y avait un problème. Il se redressa et Eddie lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Eds ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sans sortir la tête du cou de Richie, il lui répondit :

\- Ma… ma mère vient de me dire qu'on déménageait allait déménager cet été… Elle… Elle m'a inscrit sans mon accord dans une fac de pharmacologie à Chicago…!

Richie s'était figé à l'annonce du plus petit.

\- Mais… on devait partir à L.A. tous les deux … dit le plus grand, la voix brisée par l'émotion de devoir quitter celui qu'il aime.

\- Je sais Richie… on ira okay ? On pourra se retrouver là-bas ! J'aurai qu'à dire à ma mère que ça ne me plaît pas et que je veux aller ailleurs l'année prochaine !

Richie ne répondit pas tout de suite, sachant pertinemment que s'il laissait partir Eddie maintenant, ils ne se reverraient pas de sitôt. Tous les Losers avaient dit qu'ils resteraient en contact en envoyant des lettres. Finalement, ils en avaient envoyé une chacun et ceux restés à Derry n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles. Eddie ne ferait pas exception. S'il le laissait partir ce serai fini.

\- Restes avec moi Eddie. On avait tout prévu, on attendait juste pour envoyer nos demandes pour les écoles à L.A. ! J't'en prie Eddie, reste…

\- Je ne peux pas… Ma mère a besoin de moi et…

Mais Richie ne le laissa pas finir.

\- Et toi tu as besoin d'elle c'est ça !? Bordel on allait partir dans trois mois. Tu allais me sortir le même discours à ce moment-là !? Si tu ne voulais pas venir fallait le dire dès le début !

Eddie fût étonné de l'énervement soudain de Richie. Il ne comprenait pas. Oui ils allaient devoir vivre l'un sans l'autre pendant un temps, mais ils se retrouveraient. Pour lui, il lui était impossible qu'il puisse oublier son petit-ami. Richie se détacha de l'étreinte et rentra chez lui, en disant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Alors le plus petit resta désemparé. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes avant de se décider à bouger, et de retourner chez lui, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Une fois arrivée, il courut se réfugier dans sa chambre et éclata en sanglot après s'être laissé tomber sur son lit. Il avait besoin du soutien de son petit-ami, parce qu'il ne voulait pas partir mais sa mère le forçait. Peut-être que si Richie l'y poussait, il désobéirai à sa mère. Il voulait rester avec lui, qu'il le force à rester. Parce que seul il n'avait pas le courage de se battre. Mais il l'avait laissé tomber. Et il se sentait seul. Il resta un long moment ainsi à pleurer. Il finit par se redresser et sécha ses larmes, résigné. Il partirai à Chicago, puisque c'était le souhait de sa mère.

* * *

De son côté, Richie n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état. Non il n'était pas écroulé sur son lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, même s'il ne pouvait en empêcher certaines couler le long de ses joues. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et fumait. Il regardait au loin, en pensant que c'était sans doute comme ça que tout devait se terminer, que les homosexuels n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur finalement. Il en était de plus en plus convaincu. Il entendit alors résonner dans sa tête une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il était avec Eddie à vrai dire : « Don't touch the other boy Richie ». Cette voix du Clown qui l'avait hanté et qui avait fini par disparaître grâce au sourire de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais son bonheur semblait prendre fin. Aucun des Losers n'avait continuer à donner des nouvelles. Peut-être les avaient-ils oubliés, peut-être n'avaient-ils plus envie d'être amis avec eux. Dans tous les cas, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela serait différent avec Eddie. S'il voulait partir, si Richie n'était pas une raison suffisante pour lui de rester ensemble, c'est qu'il ne devait pas l'aimer autant qu'il l'avait espéré, autant que lui l'aimait. Il aurait pu tout faire pour le faire partir avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas le forcer, il voulait que cela vienne d'Eddie. Lui serait resté pour son petit-ami. Mais visiblement, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il alluma une autre cigarette.

* * *

Ils étaient début juillet, et ils avaient obtenus leur diplôme. Pourtant, tout n'allait pas si bien pour Richie. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, mais c'était limite. Leur couple, pour ce qu'il en restait, menaçait de se briser très bientôt. C'est ce qui allait de toute évidence se passer, vu qu'Eddie n'allait pas le suivre. Richie avait prévu de partir début août, pour pouvoir bien s'installer à Los Angeles. Et espérer aller mieux d'ici la rentrée. Sans Eddie. Aucun des deux ne supportait la distance qui s'était immiscer entre eux. Ils s'aimaient, mais bientôt ils seraient forcés de se séparer. Richie n'avait pas envie de laisser tout se terminer ainsi. Il avait besoin d'Eddie. Mais visiblement, lui avait besoin de sa mère. Bien qu'il aurait voulu, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à venir. Il pourrait le kidnapper peut-être ? Il secoua la tête, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, en commençant à faire ses cartons. Ça, il aurait dû le faire avec Eddie aussi. Comme tout le reste. Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas. Quelle chienne de vie !

De son côté, Eddie avait également ses pensées concentrées là-dessus. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et il voulait être courageux, pour Richie, pour lui-même, pour eux ! Richie avait toujours pris soin de lui, dès leur plus jeune âge, bien avant même qu'ils ne tombent amoureux. Il devait se battre pour eux, pour Richie. Il le méritait tellement. Alors un après-midi où sa mère était allée faire des courses, il se rendit au salon et passa un appel.

* * *

Ils étaient le 4 août, et tout était emballé dans la maison. Eddie et sa mère devaient partir d'ici deux jours. Mais Eddie n'était pas prêt. Pas du tout même. En voyant le trou béant que l'annonce du départ d'Eddie sans son petit-ami avait créé dans leur couple, il avait changé d'avis et avait décider de se battre pour lui. Donc il avait appelé la faculté de maths à Los Angeles, envoyé une lettre avec les papiers demandés pour l'intégrer, et il attendait la réponse, depuis près d'un très long mois. Mais aujourd'hui il était encore plus en stress que d'habitude, parce que c'était aujourd'hui que Richie partait en Californie. Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il venait avec lui s'il n'était pas accepté ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait alors ? Mais s'il était accepté après que Richie soit parti, comment allait-il le rejoindre ? Il devait avoir la réponse aujourd'hui, il croisait les doigts si fort pour cela. Il décida alors de quitter son lit, pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller. Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, il n'avait pas entendu le facteur passé. Mais une fois à la cuisine, il entendit sa mère hurler son nom :

\- EDWARD KASPBRAK ? Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est que ça !? cria-t-elle en lui montrant une lettre, qu'Eddie prit pour lire.

Son cœur fît un bon énorme dans sa poitrine. C'était LA lettre qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. Enfin elle était arrivée ! Il la lue rapidement, et poussa un cri de joie. Malgré sa demande tardive, il avait été accepté et était attendu pour septembre en cours ! Mais il se calma tout de suite en voyant le visage de sa mère, et il tenta de lui expliquer calmement.

\- Maman, je ne voulais pas aller en pharmacologie, je voulais aller en mathématiques et…

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as menti ! Je ne pensais pas que tu cacherai de telles choses à ta mère Eddie ! Et pourquoi en Californie ? Comment tu vas faire pour te débrouiller tout seul là-bas ? Non seulement je ne veux pas que tu sois seul, et en plus tu n'auras jamais le temps de trouver où loger d'ici que tu y ailles. Et comment comptes-tu y aller d'ailleurs ? Et que vas-tu faire pour la pharmacologie ? Tu y es déjà inscrit !

Il allait lui répondre qu'il partait avec Richie, même si cela allait l'énerver encore plus, parce qu'elle ne le supportait absolument pas, ce qui était réciproque pour le jeune Tozier. Mais il se rappela soudainement que Richie partait aujourd'hui, qu'il devait le prévenir avant ! Il espérait, mais n'était pas sûr que Richie serait passé lui dire au revoir, tellement ça avait été tendu entre eux ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas le temps de tout expliquer à sa mère et de négocier avec elle, sinon il risquait de rater sa chance. Alors il répondit aussi brièvement que possible en enfilant ses chaussures.

\- Je n'aurai qu'à leur envoyer une lettre pour qu'ils me désinscrivent. C'est plus facile qu'une inscription. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je savais très bien que tu n'accepterai pas. Et j'y vais avec Richie. J'habiterai avec lui. Mais il part aujourd'hui, alors il faut que j'aille le prévenir avant.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand sa mère attrapa son poignet et le bloqua.

\- Tu n'ira pas là-bas Eddie-chéri, et certainement pas avec ce Tozier.

Elle avait l'air menaçante, et Eddie ne savait pas s'il pourrait lui résister. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'on sonna à la porte. Eddie cria à la personne d'entrer, pour être sûr que sa mère ne renvoie pas la personne. Et c'est Richie qui ouvrit, la mine triste, et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Mrs K. qui tenait le poignet d'Eddie.

\- Je dérange ?

\- Pas du tout Rich ! dit-il en se dégageant de la poigne de sa mère. Je m'apprêtais à aller te voir !

Eddie s'approcha de l'autre garçon et lui montra sa lettre d'admission. Mais le plus grand ne comprit pas tout de suite, et il lui lança un regard interrogatif. Auquel Eddie s'empressa de répondre.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai envoyé une lettre pour demander à être inscrit en licence de maths à Los Angeles. Et j'ai reçu la réponse affirmative aujourd'hui !

Le visage de Richie s'illumina, en comprenant qu'Eddie s'était battu pour eux, pour leur projet, pour leur futur, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Le plus petit se jeta dans ses bras, posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa passionnément. Surpris, Richie se mit vite à répondre au baiser, puis à sourire contre les lèvres du plus jeune en entendant le cri que poussait sa mère.

\- Eddie n'ira nulle part, et surtout pas avec toi Tozier ! Seigneur, tu as totalement perverti mon fils !

Richie la défia du regard, s'empêchant de faire quelconque commentaire désobligeant parce qu'elle restait la mère de son petit-ami.

\- On embarque mes cartons ? fit Eddie en ignorant sa mère.

Cette dernière se mit à pleurer pour essayer de retenir son fils chéri. Richie acquiesça, puis les deux garçons mirent les cartons dans le truck F-150 de Richie. Une fois cela fait, ils montèrent à l'avant, et Eddie cria à sa mère :

\- Je t'appelle dès qu'on sera arrivé !

Puis il demanda à son compagnon de démarrer, ce qu'il fit. Le plus grand avait un énorme sourire sur le visage et éclata de rire une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le quartier.

\- Bordel Eds ! Tu attendais quoi pour me le dire ?

\- D'avoir la réponse, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, répondit-il avant de rire lui aussi.

Juste avant de quitter Derry, le conducteur ralenti, et pris un air sérieux.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Eddie ? On ne pourra plus faire machine arrière après.

Eddie était bien sûr stressé par ce qui l'attendait, mais avec Richie à ses côtés, il se disait que tout irait forcément bien.

\- Je suis sûr de mon choix, de moi. Et de nous, rajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je t'aime Richie, et c'est avec toi que je veux vivre à partir de maintenant.

\- Ça ce sont des bonnes paroles ! répondit-il souriant, et il posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Eddie. Je t'aime aussi Eds. Encore plus après ce que tu as fait pour nous aujourd'hui.

Eddie l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se réinstaller correctement sur son siège. Ils allumèrent la radio, et c'est sur un air de rock'n'roll qu'ils filèrent vers leur avenir, l'un à côté de l'autre, en quittant enfin tous les mauvais souvenirs de Derry. C'était derrière eux maintenant, et ils étaient plus que prêts à se construire un futur, ensemble.


End file.
